The present invention relates generally to the field of networkable electrical components, such as components used in controlling and monitoring application of electrical power to loads. More particularly, the invention relates to a technique for providing programmed data resident within such electrical components identifying functions and physical locations of the components for use in monitoring and control operations.
Industrial automation systems, and other systems including electrical control and monitoring components, require a range of functionality. In industrial control systems, for example, various components may be networked to provide for remote control in accordance with sensed parameters, operator-generated command inputs, pre-established programs or routines, and so forth. Monitoring functions may include periodic or continuous monitoring of various parameter levels which are used to evaluate and diagnose problems in the system, or simply to verify that the system is operating as desired.
Various specialized systems have been developed for particular applications in industrial automation. By way of example, motor control centers are systems of networked components which control application of electrical power to motors, and other loads. The components may be controlled remotely, and may sense operational parameters of the system which can be conveyed to a remote control and monitoring network. However, even in such state-of-the-art systems, very little data is actually available regarding the identity or location of components, their function in the system, or even the identification of overall systems or subsystems.
There is a need, at present, for an improved technique for configuring components in networked electrical systems, particularly in power control and monitoring systems such as motor control centers. There is also a need for improved approaches to system designs that incorporate components capable of storing identification or designation data, and additional data which would enhance the monitoring and control functions available in the system.
The present invention provides a novel technique for configuration of networked electrical components, and systems of components designed to respond to these needs. The technique may be applied in a wide range of system types. It is particularly well-suited, however, to control and monitoring systems, such as industrial automation systems, motor control centers, and so forth. The components, while having individual and specialized functions, may control application of electrical power to loads. In addition to the control function, the components may sense operational parameters useful in evaluating their operation or control, or that of downstream connected equipment. The components include dedicated memory objects which may be initially programmed upon setup, or programmed or reprogrammed following installation. Memory objects are resident within each of the components and the data entries are accessible via a data network for identifying the components, their location, their function, or other such attributes of interest.
In a system comprising such components, the data network which links them may be used to access monitored or controlled parameters along with other data stored in the dedicated memory objects. Where the memory objects store physical location information, for example, the data may be associated with the physical location of the component, so as to afford a wide range of control and monitoring functionality, including evaluation of operational states and conditions of the components and the equipment to which the components are connected. Moreover, additional inputs and outputs may be provided in the components to permit other devices to be networked for monitoring and control purposes via the components. The configuration of such inputs and outputs may be included in the memory objects. Where devices are included in the system that are not designed to be directly networked, translator modules may be provided with similar memory objects so as to permit similar addressing, storage, and data retrieval from the non-networkable devices via the translator modules.